Strange Love
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Can't summrize without ruining the suprise. Please read and enjoy. WARNING FURURE SLASH. Please Comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Love**

A/N – WARNING FUTURE SLASH. If you do not like do not read. Please don't give negative comments for the pairings. This popped into my head and I had to write it down it was driving me crazy. FYI – I do not approve or like this paring but I thought it would be nice to experiment.

Prologue

I looked up from my homework over to Zack and Billy talking at the other end of the youth center. Things here have changed so much since we all became rangers, I mean everyone is the same but things like time and freedom change. I laughed as Billy and Zack walked over to the familiar Karate mat and Zack tried to teach Billy how to dance. It was horrible but I supported, I always did. I continued to do my math homework then I heard a voice appear next to me.

"Hi can I get a water please," The male voice said next to me and I turned to see a boy about fifteen, the same age as me leaning on the juice bar only a few feet away from where I sat. If I had to describe him in one word…Gorgeous. He had long brown hair, a little curly, brown eyes and was wearing a green muscle shirt that showed all of his perfectly chiseled arms. His black Martial Arts paints were a little baggy on him but still looked nice and his third degree black belt tied around his perfect waist. I smiled at him and he looked at me and smiled back, in more then just a friendly way. When I saw him I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like nothing I had ever felt before but I tried hard not to keep staring as I forced my head back to my math book but that didn't hold for very long. I continued to look up at the boy as he stood at the counter. His hair falling down his back, his gorgeous legs as one foot tapped the floor in impatience and the other just stayed in position. His muscled arms folded against the counter top and his wonderful face smiling politely behind the counter as he waited.

Ernie handed him a bottle of water and the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar to pay him then walked over to the mats. I watched every move he made and smiled, he was the most perfect guy I had ever seen. I forced my self to look back to my math book as the boy practiced his martial arts, but it was so hard to not look at him. After a while of trying to concentrate I closed my math book and gave up. I kept an eye on him during his entire practice.

"Hey," Trini said when she walked over to me. "What are you…?" She began to ask and then she followed my eyes to where I was looking and smiled. "Oh," She laughed.

"You like him don't you," She asked me and I smiled I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "That's Tommy Oliver, he just transferred here with his sister,"

"Where from?"

"I'm not sure," She said and I smiled. "Talk to him,"

"I can't, you wouldn't understand,"

"Who would understand better than me?"

"No one, not even you Trini would understand," I said and she just laughed. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" I asked and she nodded.

"Alright then, did you even start your math homework?" I gave her a small guilty smile.

"We have a lot of work to do," She laughed as she reopened my book and began to talk but I didn't hear a word she said as I stared at the boy on the mat. Tommy was his name, that was a sweet name and it fit him perfectly. I continued to watch him practice out of the corner of my eye before Trini finally snapped me out of it.

"Come on, this is due tomorrow and there are over one hundred questions," She said as I snapped back and started to finish my work.

Billy and Zack had just finished practicing with no improvement in Billy what so ever. I looked at the two boys and smiled. They were nice, we had known each other since we were born and they were my best friends. Yeah they were appealing but not my type, besides Trini likes Billy but I won't tell him that.

"How's the homework coming?" Billy asked and we smiled.

"It's coming," Trini joked. "We're almost done," She said which was true I only had about seven problems left which was good. We all sat together and talked when I had finished and it was fun. It was getting late and Zordon never called so today was a quiet day. As we walked out so did Tommy. I walked out first and the others followed. As I walked out the door Tommy walked out right next to me and his arm brushed up against mine. I felt a weird sensation tingle inside my entire body as he turned and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry," He said as he walked away and out of sight.

"OHHH!!!" Trini joked.

"Shut up," I said without thinking as I stared blankly at the area where the boy had just disappeared to.

XXX

I hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me if you know which person's POV it is.

Also I am adding a few new characters but the person that this is on is not a new character it one of the real characters.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Love**

Chapter 1

I walked into class the next morning and sat at my seat in the second row third isle. I said hi to my friends and then waited as Bulk and Skull walked past me to their seats. Then Tommy walked in.

"Good Morning class, we have two new students joining us today," Mrs. Applebee started. "This is Tommy and Emma Oliver, Please make them feel welcome," She said as Tommy and his sister walked down to the two empty desks next to each other. Tommy took the seat behind me and his sister took the seat to the left of him. As the class went on I could not get my mind off him. Once the bell rang everyone got up and since we all had a free period next me and my friends walked out together to the youth center.

When we walked in and took out seats we saw Tommy walk in as well with his sister. Then they walked over to the counter and ordered. The sister was the first to walk over to us.

"Hi," She said softly, she had long brown hair like Tommy's and brown eyes. She was skinny and had small muscles. I guessed that she must be a martial artist from the way she walked and looked.

"Hi," Trini said with a smile.

"I'm Emma," She said even though we all knew her name.

"I'm Trini, this is Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Jason," She said as she pointed to all of us.

"This is my brother Tommy," She said as the boy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you," Trini said with a smile. I looked at the two with a smile and Tommy smiled back as Emma looked past me and the others to the door.

"Nice to meet you too, I have to go," She said as she darted past us and to the entrance where a tall blond haired boy stood.

"Bye Em," Tommy said as she ran into the blond haired boy's arms and he embraced her in a hug. He looked several years older then her but I guessed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend since they kissed afterwards. Then they walked out and we all looked back to Tommy.

"Who's that?" Zack asked and Tommy smiled.

"Zhane, he's her boyfriend," Tommy said "She'll be back in a few minutes, he's leaving to go home soon," He said but he kept his eyes on me as he spoke.

"Where does he live?"

"I don't know, I never asked," He said with a small smile. "Well I better go check on my sister, I don't trust her boyfriend that much," He said as he darted off after his sister.

"Wow, he is so…," Kim started but Trini stopped her.

"Rumor has it that he's gay," She said and Kim's face fell.

"Figures," She said and we all laughed. "I mean all the good looking guys are either taken or gay," She said and then looked at Zack and Billy. "Not including you guys," She said and they smiled.

"Well then Jas, I guess you have a shot," Zack said and I smiled. They had all know that I was bi since we were thirteen and they accepted it without question. It never changed our friendship.

"I guess," I said shyly which was not like me at all.

"What do you think about him Jason?" Zack asked obviously interested in what I was going to say.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Do you like him?"

"He's alright," I lied I actually thought he looked hot.

"Come on Jason, are you serious," Kim said and I laughed.

"Alright, you already know my answer so why bother asking," I said a little too embarrassed to answer out loud.

"Well well if it isn't the losers," Bulk said walking towards us.

"Don't you two have a detention to get to or something?" Kim said and we all laughed.

"Ha Ha very funny," He said and then he looked to me.

"You're going to lose in the competition tomorrow," He said and I laughed.

"Are you competing?"

"No but we have a secret weapon that is going to kick your but,"

"Ohh, I'm so scared," I joked and we all laughed.

"We'll see who will be laughing tomorrow at the competition," Bulk said and we ignored him as we continued to talk about Tommy.

XXX

To Be Continued…

A/N – Yes this will cross over with PRiS. Also I know it is out of character for Jason so please don't comment on that. Thanks. Also this does take place a little off of the actual time period since the rangers don't meet Tommy until the competition. I have them meet two days before it. Just so you don't comment on that either.

Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. I hope you will like the rest of the story.


End file.
